Kent Blake of the Secret Service Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kent Blake | Synopsis2 = Kent Blake is with a troop of soldiers who engage the enemy at the crack of dawn. When they over power the enemy, Kent orders them taken prisoner, but one of his troop, named Dick, is injured and his comrade Clark believes they should be killed as they cannot trust the Chinese. Kent stresses the important of taking prisoners in order to obtain valuable strategic information. They begin bringing their prisoners through enemy lines and have to take cover when they come across another group of enemy troops. When their prisoners lay the alarm, Kent and his unit are forced to battle the enemy, losing one of their prisoners to enemy fire in the process. They slay all their attackers, but Dick and another soldier named Becker go missing. Clark once more renews his suggestion to kill the prisoners with increased hostility, but Kent once more denies the request. However, Clark is relieved when Dick and Becker return unharmed. However, the reunion is cut short when two of the prisoners try to make a break for it and are shot dead. A third, is recaptured but manages to get hold of a gun and shoots Dick. When Clark tries to kill the last surviving prisoner, Blake once more stops him and places him under arrest for disobeying orders. He tells Clark he has no choice as any information their prisoner might have could save countless American lives. Soon after they run into another troop of enemy soldiers and yet another battle rings out. Blake and his men wipe out this next group of enemy combatants, knowing that they have come to kill any prisoners they might have. In the aftermath of the battle, Kent notices that Clark took a bullet for the prisoner in battle. Seeing that Clark has realized the importance of taking prisoners, he sets him free and they continue the rest of the way to base. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Salvo! | Synopsis3 = War story. | StoryTitle4 = A Time to Fight! | Synopsis4 = As American soldiers continue to clash with their Chinese opponents, they are pounded with a new kind of artillery which has been newly developed by the enemy. Colonel Kruger and the military brass meet regarding this new development in the war and assign Kent Blake to slip behind enemy lines and locate and destroy this new artillery. He is assigned to work with Captain Wilson and his unit. As they cross into enemy lines, Wilson begins making rash decisions that put his men in jeopardy despite the suggestions provided by Blake that they should keep a low profile. Despite his headstrong ways, Captain Williams leads them to a clearing where a new Chinese artillery launcher is set up. Williams suggests a forward attack despite Blake's warnings that it is a suicide mission. When their position is exposed they are forced back by superior enemy fire and Williams is wounded in the process. Williams is ready to surrender to the Chinese when Kent comes up with a way to win. Kent leads the troops on another charge, fighting their way past the troops and out of the line of fire for the artillery cannon. They quickly secure the weapon and use it to blast enemy troops into oblivion then rig the weapon to explode. Later as Williams is being taken away by medics, he apologizes to Blake for the way he acted in combat. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Chinese Army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Big Comic Book Database * Kent Blake biography page at International Hero References * Kent Blake of the Secret Service series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}